undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily (Agarif)
Ownership Description Emily: Emily is a narcoleptic Ulder/Alpha class Agarif. She was a very easily scared as a pup, and when she was found out to have dark red scales and a forked tongue, her parents tried to kill her. She ran, and escaped the hive, finding her way to Snowdin and living in the forests there. She is often nicknamed 'Cinnamon,' after her love of it, and she usually tries to cook cinnamon related things with disastrous results. She does have a connection to Ulder, who just gives sits there in her mind and be negative. Strangely, this is seen as possession to anything that can scan that. Emily tries to hide her bloodline, in fear that any other Agarif see her and try to kill her. She always scared to go through waterfall, as this puts her at more risk of being found. She always tries to be friendly, but does what needs to be done if she needs to. She used to work in the royal guard, but after being recognised by another Agarif ran away, as the entire guard turned on her, giving her a hate of the guard, and sometimes helps fight them. She doesn't try to catch the human except in Genocide or Neutral. In pacifist, she gives 3 second warnings to her attacks, as she can't bring herself to hurting the human, mainly to prove Ulder wrong about her nature. She can be spared by either joking with her, giving her a cinnamon bun, or being hit by one of her attacks in pacifist. She is 21 years old, but she is mentally older, however, as she taught herself, and loved to read. She emphasises and talks in her mentality in cyan. Ulder: Ulder can forcefully take control of Emily, but only for a max of about 4 minutes 36 seconds as that's when Emily usually takes back control. Her voice is deeper, and more distorted. Her irises turn Dark red, and glow the same tint of red. The possession causes her soul to glow a dark red. Ulder has a secret liking of Emily, mainly because she's the first person he's talked to in hundreds of years, and he knows if she dies he takes control, but tries to keep her alive as best he can. He usually admits to being evil, often before later contradicting himself, saying that he's not the evil person everyone thinks he is. He has more control of Emily's soul then he lets on, even being able to force her soul out, and then reaccept it. If he forces it out, a shadowy, red outline of a soul can be seen in place of it. He talks with red text and can slightly manipulate Emily, shown with red tinted text, and emphasises with red instead. Other Emily has been captured once before and taken to Fadala labs, and has been experimented on and tortured before, giving her vivid nightmares. They also branded her with the Ulder mark, and when asked about it says it 'always hurts.' She escaped when the facility had a sudden blackout at an opportune time, where she sneaked out through the ventilation and made a break for it. She is extremely aggressive to anyone who she thinks will give her up. Backstory Her hatching day was normal, as she was born with beautiful aqua scales. However, over the next 4 days, she changed. Her scales grew red, thick and heavy, he tongue split at its end, and her eyes would be no much more than a thin line. Her parents tried to hide her, but were soon found out. They told her to sneak out the back, but she was easily spotted, her camouflage not developed yet. She was badly injured as she made it to waterfall in the chase, bleeding and crying, when she fell into a river. She lost consciousness, before waking up on a beach, cold and hungry. She found Snowdin town, and started scavenging from the rubbish she could find, and scraps she was given. During her sleep, she heard Ulder. The new and sudden voice frightened her awake, only to find the voice didn't leave. Not many people know what happened much after this, but two theories are she either hid in the forest, or someone kidnapped her. Either way, she was found in the forest at four. She started to live in a cave in Snowdin forest, coming to the town for food and to read books in the librabry. She taught herself to read with help from Ulder, and started learning maths and such. She started trying to find a way to remove Ulder from her, when he was asleep. He eventually caught her however, and started forcing her to read other material, to teach her more subjects and to keep her away from the other books. Nevertheless, she kept trying, and apparently found a way, but before implementing it at twelve years old, she was captured by Fadala labs and experimented on and tortured. These experiments wiped her memory, and her desire to get rid of Ulder. She eventually managed to escape through the Fadala labs vents when there was a power outage (caused by another experiment gone haywire) and ran for her life. Ever since, she's forgot about her cave and her old way of life. Now with her memory wiped, Ulder seemed to be her only friend in those days, and she trusted him completely. She had zero memory of before Fadala, and doesn't remember her parents or original plan, and views other Agarifs as evil. Little does she know Ulder has a way of bringing back these memories, but doesn't, afraid that if she remembers, she will carry through with her original plan, and that he won't be able to stop her. In more recent times, she has met a rather... interesting peacock. After trying to hide and failed, they made her an offer. Work for them and they'd provide food, protection and shelter. She happily agreed, and currently lives with them. Family *Samantha (Mother) *Davidson (Father) Friends * Riverperson (Acquaintance) * Snowdin residents. * Akarish-Dinok * Joseph Alucard * Platinum Alucard (Emily) * Adzeralt and Sparticus * Duke Peasworth E. Go of New Home * Anyu * Dakota and Echo Untrusted * Joseph Alucard (Ulder) Enemies *Frisk (Genocide run) *Platinum Alucard (Ulder) Stats Neutral *HP:5000 (+500 if Ulder is controlling) *AT:60 (venom affect, see below) *DF:45 *EXP On Kill: 80 *Gold on Win:100 Pacifist *HP:5000 *AT:10 *DF:40 *EXP On Kill:40 *Gold on Win:120 * VENOM Emily has a venomous bite. The venom affects all health and can deplete it pretty fast. can be weakened by any form of healing, with it either wearing off or an antivenin being applied. Emily doesn't use it often, saying it leaves an icky taste in her mouth. It also has the ability to hinder or completely block ones emotions for four hours, regardless of whether it's treated or not. ACTs pacifist/neutral Check '(* ATK, DEF, Would rather be eating something warm and with cinnamon)-pacifist, (* ATK, DEF, She seems nervous.)-neutral, (ATK, DEF, Wishes you would have stopped before now.)-Genocide '''Touch ' (* Her smooth scales feel warm, despite the cold surrounding..) -pacifist (* She slaps your hand away. Her claws cut, but it doesn't hurt badly.) -1 HP -neutral (* She snaps at you, you back off.) -genocide 'Challenge 'ATK by 1 in genocide Attacks Emily's attacks: Fire blast: a basic spread across the board Fire blast 2: Like the basic spread, but the spread aims at the soul, then fires in a cone. repeats 3 times, a warning plays just before attack. Flare: A concentrated fire blast, tough for her to do, and she doesn't use it often. Does high damage with a direct hit, and lower damage if nicked with it. This requires her to skip a turn, and lose 5 DEF for that turn Scales fling: 3 scales appear around Emily, much like friendliness pellets. These are flung at the soul instantly, after stopping aiming for half a second, with no warning (exception of Pacifist). The best way to dodge this is to just keep moving. Claw swipe: her claws swipe across the board at the top, middle, or bottom of the board. It is easy to see where the attacks come from, as her claws appear at the side of the box before the strike. Ulder's attacks: Target wipe: 10 grey targets form on the field one by one on top of the soul, taking up a 14th of the field each. after 2 seconds the target turns red. If the soul contacts a target, the target turns green. 0 targets makes the attack fail, 1-3 cause either an orange or blue attack to cover the entire box, told by the opposite color of the flame in his mouth. 4-9 cause a normal attack that covers the entire field, with the damage varying on the targets hit. hitting all 10 causes the wipe to damage down to 1% HP. Blast: 5 simple Gaster-beam-like blasts, fast firing a beam every second. Recharge: The box stays empty for five seconds. It skips his turn. [ The backstory for this is to keep Emily alive. ] TRUE Ulder (Achieved by killing Emily in a way that doesn't also destroy Ulder.) Strike: A warning is flashed for a frame, after a 1 second pause, A claw slams that part of the box, dealing high damage. Destruction: 2 claws slam down both sides of the box as Ulder charges a flare. The claws will raise, and the fighter has half a second to duck in to the safe zone under the claws. Scale swarm: Much like Emily's scale fling, but is done gattlinggun style. They rapid fire at the soul, sticking to the edge of the board, able to still cause damage. after 10 seconds, 6 scales are summoned, ponting in random directions into the battleboard. the fighter has 3 seconds to guess the trajectory before they are thrown. SPECIAL ATTACK 1: Scales are thrown in much like the final gaster-blaster attack of Sans, and Ulder flares half the board at random. Afterwards, a large red claw ''slams'' the soul to the bottom of the board (This can't be dodged, but does no damage) and the board narrows so that the soul can only go left or right. Claws slam down (which DO do damage) and scales are flung. He then does a mix of Scale swarm and Target wipe. BURNOUT: According to Ulder, his other special attack is absolutely devastating, but he refuses to use it or even talk about it, saying it is traumatic for him to remember or use the attack. He also says that he refuses to use it in fear for Emily, and to an extent, his life. This attack depletes Ulder's entire HP bar, save 1HP. The area around him ignites in burning hot flames, which follows him, leaving the area burnt in his wake. The HP isn't taken immediately, rather drained until 1HP, though if the attack is halted somehow he will instantly drop to 1HP. His scales become too hot to touch, leaving burnt footprints when he walks. He is incapable of flaring, but can direct the fire to spread in a direction. He can hold this attack for up to 2 minutes, before he loses all control, and Emily is forced to take control. Abilities She can camouflage, but this is not very good, and she cant camouflage the end of her tail. She can't do this in battle as she needs to concentrate to do it. She slightly glows in the dark, especially if she's angered, flustered, embarrassed or exhausted. Has wings, but they are too small to use for anything more then gliding, hiding stuff under, or assist in swimming. She used to bite herself a lot when little- and still does- and has a high resistance to poisons. She is'' not '''immune to them, however a much higher dosage is needed for her to feel the effects. Ulder only abilities Ulder can release Emily's soul from the body, and reabsorb it. He does start to starve after a while, however. He has a basic tentacle magic, which he can use to pin and/or impale (very painfully) an enemy. Weaknesses Her scales aren't completely plastered down, and can be pulled up, and even ripped out, causing great pain Not only does a muzzle distress her, but can stop her fire attacks completely. Her claws can also be filed down, making them useless. She has very little experience using tools. She's not good with multiple targets, and can get confused and even distracted. She requires her tail to balance, as she can easily overbalance without it. If it is broken or disabled, she becomes very clumsy. She is vulnerable to attack when attempting to bite the battler, dropping her defense by 10 for a turn. Has naturally low Invincibility frames. Gets movement and teleportation sickness easily. Most mind-invading tricks don't work on her like normal. In the case of hypnotism, Ulder usually blocks it (but can be overshocked by simply repeating too fast) or sometimes cause both parties to enter her mentality. In other cases, such as directly entering her mind knocks both parties out and throws them into her mentality. She absolutely loves the taste of Frost Flowers. She eats it in small amounts, as to not be affected by its Agarif freezing properties. It does, however, weaken her, and her fire attacks do less damage. Her mark cannot change color, and stands out on camouflage. Mentality This is Emily and Ulder's 'mind,' in which they are when not in control, though when asleep both of them end up here. It does not work the same as the world, as it can be more comparable to a dream, in which it can be over-simplified to absolute chaos to flat out weird, or superbly complex. They see themselves differently here, looking very different. Emily is more ghost like, as she see's her red scales as Ulders, not hers. With no idea what her true scale color is, she just sees herself as a colorless white. She strangely also is slightly transparent, has no wings and is illuminative. Ulder normally has the same body shape as Emily, but has dark red scales, the wings and doesn't emit light. He also has empty black eyesockets with a small, red pinprick of red, which does glow. He can be scary here, as he can make black ooze out of his eyes and mouth, much like Chara. Any damage that happens here doesn't hurt the target in real life, but pain is still felt and even slightly amplified when kicked out of their mind. Death also just wakes up the 'dead,' instead of killing them. Ulder seems to be strongly overpowered here, whilst Emily just seems normal. Quotes "H-human?" - Pacifist meeting the human "Um... Hi..." -Neutral meeting the human *She trembles, before fleeing* -Genocide encounter Trivia *She has Cephalophobia - an irrational fear of squids and Octopuses. *She absolutely hates getting wet. *She's allergic to peanuts *She had Complete Heterochromia, making her eyes have different Iris colours; her left blue and her right green. These glow when she's angry, but this has no affect on her stats. *She has a gold crown somewhere in the snow around her camp. She keeps misplacing it. She wears it whenever she can find it, liking the dull shining it does in light. It seems mundane at first sight, but it holds one of the darkest secrets of the Agarifs. *She sheds her scales, often at random or distressing times. These scales can actually be melted after a week after shedding, and molded into a strong metal-like substance which keeps its colour, or a mix of the colors used. Emily's thinking of a name for the metal. *Colors are more 'vibrant' to Emily, making them seem slightly brighter to her and more colorful. Over-bright colors hurt her eyes however. *She cannot feel pain in the leathery part of her wings (the skin that helps glide), but she can feel any hole appearing. *Her eyes turn to slits if she sneezes, yawns, hiccups, or just wants them to. *She's the original Agarif, which caused the species page to be created. *Her genetic scale color is aqua, which can actually be seen on the underneath off her wings as there is a green tinge there. However, it is still mainly dark red. *Apart from cinnamon, her favorite food is rabbit. *The magic that turns her scales dark red is actually poisonous. The poison can be removed by boiling the scales, and the magic will seep out and turn the substance it is being boiled it gel-like and poisonous. This can also be used to change the scales colour through all hues for coloured metal, with it finally ending up green. *whilst she is too heavy to swim properly, her wings can help push her through the water and stay afloat. *She is an amazing singer. *If someone sings a song near Emily while she's asleep, she compulsively softly sings it in her sleep. She perks her ears up when this happens. She can also learn songs while asleep, but she never remembers singing or learning a song. *The end part of her tale that can't camouflage can be ignited, as small amounts of a sickly red goo ooze from under the scales there. The goo is extremely ignitable, but hurts like nails being driven through the affected area if touched. Sometimes when she is asleep it covers her. *Emily used to sleep against random trees on occasion. She, however, annoyed Treeka by doing this often next to her, so she was given a pillow to sleep on. She tries to protect it now, finding it comforting when asleep. *Emily has a weird reaction to her own venom if she bites herself, causing her to lose most of her vision and hearing as well as the ability to do complex thinking until the emotion effect stops ( 4 hours ) *She has a weird impulse to eat round gems sometimes. She seems to absorb them though. *If Emily is sleeping and pet, when she wakes up she'll try and find the person petting her. Also, if one pets her good enough, she can be domesticated. When domesticated, she will do most things the domesticater asks. AUs Emotale: Emily: ""Can I help you with that? Please?"" ---Emily seeing someone doing something. While Emily WAS asleep during the emotion lock, she was dreaming about trying to help someone (She doesn't know who) keep warm. She was succeeding when the barrier locked her into the emotion of helpfulness Ulder: ""Don't even try- even DARE try attacking!"''" --- Ulder when challenged Ulder had been in control while Emily was asleep, and was running from a green-scaled Agarif, Trying to protect his host. The lock happened halfway through the chase, causing him to be locked into a state of protectiveness. Versions Split Emily and Ulder have been split by Akarish-Dinok after nearly dying, and are now technically both undead. Ulder tries to learn different magics whilst Emily tries to live a normal life with now green scales. While the mark is present on Ulder's body, it is also on Emily's in an inverted color. New abilities: Mineral spiketrap - Ulder is learning magic, this being his first. It takes nothing out of him, but he prefers to use it in large quantities, which does. Hunted Emily never got a job at the Royal Guard, but instead is known throughout the entire underground as a criminal, and actively searched after. She socialises with those who she believes don't know about her. Theme Genocide: Neutral/Pacifist: Ulder: Back to top Gallery Category:Agarif Category:User;ZeroByteS Category:OC Category:Female